Home
by Last-Black
Summary: Five Boarding schools since she was ten, homeschooled for a year when she was thirteen and an sister to two of the best demon hunters in the states, Victoria just wants some where to call home. Is Spenser that place? Story is MUCH better.
1. Prologue

**So this may sound like a crossover but its not. Victoria Winchester gets sent to Spenser's for high school after being kicked out of almost every boarding school she's ever been sent to and being homeschooled on the road with her dad and brother Dean for the past year. With a little help from the Covenant the Baby Winchester is in for a hell of a senior year. %= a time break  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Freshmen Year**

Victoria Winchester slid her sunglasses off her eyes. Her older brother opened her door.

"A Winchester scared of a private school. Dad will love it." He laughed.

"Shut up, Dean. Place looks like ghost central." Victoria stated. Dean smirked at her.

"Atleast you know how to handle a ghost, Lil Sis." He told her. "You're in room 316." Victoria groaned.

"Any particular reason I have to be here? Why can't I go with you?" She asked. Dean gave her a look.

"Consider it this way… you're getting something me and Sammy didn't. Stability." He said. Victoria smirked.

"OH Dean Winchester knows a big word!" She yelled.

"Cute, Toria." Dean muttered. "Now you go find your room. I'll get this stuff." Victoria shrugged and walked off with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry." The boy said.

"It's okay, nothing broken." Victoria swore. The brown haired boy smiled at her.

"I'm Tyler… Tyler Simms." He said.

"Victoria Winchester. Call me Tori, just not Toria that's reserved for my brothers." Victoria said. Tyler laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." He said, shaking her hand. A blonde boy suddenly appeared behind Tyler.

"Yo, baby boy, first day at school and you're already hitting on the ladies." He smirked, giving Victoria a once over. A girl appeared beside Reid.

"Oh leave him alone, Reid. I'm Charlotte Garwin. And this moron is my brother Reid." She said. Victoria giggled.

"Victoria." She said. Dean dragged some things out of the elevator.

"What do you have in these bags, Victoria Breanne?" He asked.

"No reason." Victoria said. Dean shook his head. "Dean, these are Tyler Simms, Charlotte Garwin and Reid Garwin. Guys, Dean Winchester."

"Alright, congratulations you've made all new friends and it's just like kindergarten, but let's ditch your shit." He said.

"Come on, I think it's this way." Victoria groaned. Charlotte grabbed the paper out of the girl's hand.

"Nope this way. I'll show you. Besides you're my roomie." She said. "Idiot and Tyler, get Tori's stuff from Dean, it looks heavy."

"Let me guess you two are brother and sister." Dean sighed.

"Aren't you glad we're not like that?" Victoria teased the oldest of her brothers.

"That's only because I'm ten years older. And we rarely see each other, Miss Boarding School hopper." Dean pointed out.

"Not my fault I get kicked out." Victoria stated. "Technically that'd be your fault."

"Haha." Dean mumbled, still carrying Victoria's book bag…

* * *

Dean slid something across the dashboard. Victoria grabbed it.

"Sam's old knife?" She asked. Dean shrugged.

"It's better than yours. And he doesn't want it." He pointed out.

"Gonna miss you, Deano." Victoria stated. Dean shrugged again.

"I'll be around. You just do what you do. Minus the getting kicked out for once." He begged. It was Victoria's turn to shrug. Dean shook his head. "And tell that Tyler kid I'll be watching him."

"I'm not a baby, Dean." Victoria swore.

"You're fourteen, Lil Sis. You're a baby." Dean pointed out. "I'll see you later. Bye, Sis."

"Bye, Deano." Victoria said, watching the Impala drive off. She ran her finger over the blade of Sam's old knife. There was another reason Dean gave her that. Sam had left them. As soon as Sam left, John had pulled Victoria out of school and brought her home to start hunting…

* * *

Victoria folded the last of her clothes as Charlotte busted into the room. A boy stood behind her.

"Tori, Caleb Danvers. Caleb, Tori Winchester." Charlotte said grabbing a jacket. "We're going to Cale's for movie night with the guys, wanna go?"

"I don't…" Victoria started.

"No choice. Now come on." Charlotte said, dragging Victoria out the door…

**Sophomore Year**

"Hey, Ty, Reid." Victoria said, jumping on her Tyler's back. Tyler smiled at her over his shoulder and Reid whistled.

"Tori Winchester everybody's favorite girl." Reid sang.

"Got a girlfriend yet, Reid?" Victoria asked.

"I'm waiting for you, Baby." Reid told her. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Then again, Ty here would rather have you as his own."

"Shut up, Reid." Tyler growled. Victoria jumped off Tyler's back.

"Okay, I'm missing something and I don't wanna know what it is, so I'm gonna go find Charlotte." She said.

"Watch out. Her and Golden Boy got experimental over the summer. You might walk in on something… I did." Reid said.

"He broke Caleb's nose for it too." Tyler added. Victoria shuddered but ran off. She and Charlotte were still sharing a dorm. Victoria kicked at the door.

"Hold on!" Charlotte's voice yelled. She opened the door as Caleb pulled his shirt on. Victoria leaned in the doorway.

"Keep it off, Danvers." She wolf-whistled. Caleb blushed and kissed Charlotte quickly before running off. Charlotte hugged her best friend.

"Missed you, Winchester." She said, giggling.

"Missed you too, Garwin." Victoria said. "So what's this about you and Cay being 'experimental' as Reid phrased it?"

"Nothing… Just a new step in our relationship." Charlotte giggled.

"You're fifteen." Victoria gasped.

"I know. But…" Charlotte said.

"So how was he?" Victoria asked. Charlotte grinned at her best friend…

* * *

**Two months later…**

Charlotte jerked Victoria into the dorm.

"Oh god, oh god." She mumbled.

"What?" Victoria asked. Charlotte pulled a paper towel off her desk and unfolded it. The little white stick had the word positive written on it. "Have you told…"

"Caleb? No. Reid? Hell No. Dad? NO." Charlotte answered.

"What about your Mom?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not even supposed talking to my mother. Part of the whole divorce crap." Charlotte said. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, Char." Victoria said, holding her friend…

**Junior Year**

"Can I drive?" Victoria asked Dean. Her oldest brother glared at her. Sam laughed.

"You just got your license and you want to drive the Impala?" Dean asked.

"Please Deano?" Victoria pleaded.

"Yeah, Dean, let her." Sam said.

"Oh hell no. Not a chance. Love ya sis but NO." Dean said. Victoria fell back into her seat and pouted.

"You're mean, Dean. I go back to school tomorrow." She groaned.

"I'll let you drive tomorrow then." Dean told her. She folded her arms over her chest. Sam was snickering in the front seat…

* * *

Dean sat in the back seat with his eyes covered. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You can look now, Dean." He told his brother. Victoria was laughing. They were at the Garwin's house. Charlotte was sitting on a swing with Caleb. Their two month old son Collin was lying on Charlotte's lap.

"Hey Tori!" Charlotte yelled. Victoria blew her brothers a kiss and skipped off. Her cell went off. She looked at it. **Forget something? **Sam had texted her. Victoria turned around and faced the older brothers. Sam twirled her knife. Dean had gotten out of the car. He hugged his little sister.

"Be good this year, Sissy." He whispered in her ear.

"Always am, Deano." She said, taking the knife from Sam and running back to her friends.

"You raised her, Dean. She's gonna be okay." Sam told his brother. Dean shrugged…

* * *

Reid ran a hand through his hair before lining up the pool stick and cue ball. Victoria sat cross legged on the barstool.

"Let's make this more interesting, you win Reid I'll kiss Tyler. I win… you kiss the next girl you see…" She said.

"Come on Tori. I'll win that and you know it babe." Reid said.

"Trust me Garwin I am pretty good at pool." Victoria said laughing at the blonde.

"We'll see." Reid said, knocking a stripe in. Victoria smirked…

* * *

Reid Garwin never lost. Never. Especially to a girl. Victoria was blowing on her nails. Tyler had appeared beside her.

"Never underestimate a Winchester." Victoria said as Charlotte walked past Reid.

"Okay that doesn't count she's my sister." Reid swore. Tyler grinned.

"Tori never said it had to be on the lips, Reid." He said. Victoria's foot stomped.

"No no no. You're ruining it Ty!" She yelled. Tyler Simms could not handle a girl yelling at him. That was one bad influence of hanging around with Reid. He pressed Victoria to the pool table and slid a hand around her neck and kissed her. Victoria was frozen. Tyler slid his hand up to cup the back of her head and she relaxed. He smirked as he broke away. Victoria was blushing. Reid and Charlotte had their heads cocked to the side. Identical smirks on their face.

"Tyler shoots…" Reid said.

"And Babyboy scores!" Charlotte added…

**Senior Year Summer…**

Dean scratched his head. The sight of Victoria and Tyler clinging to each other was too much.

"Alright, enough!" Sam finally yelled. Victoria looked at her older brother.

"I guess I better go. Before Sammy loses his cool." She said, kissing Tyler quickly and running off. Dean held the door open.

"Turns seventeen and she's a lightning bolt." He muttered. Victoria smiled at him.

"But you love me, Dean." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, Tor." Dean said. "Missed ya, sissy."

"Missed you too, Deano." Victoria returned. The Winchester trio was on the road soon after…

* * *

Sam lifted his little sister up. Seventeen years old and Sam still had to carry her around at times.

"Want me to take her Sam?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"I got her. She looks like a kid again." He said. Dean laughed.

"She is a kid. That's why Dad sent her to so many boarding schools." He told his younger brother. Sam shook his head.

"Why didn't he do that with us?" He asked.

"He wasn't losing another of his girls. Yellow Eyes killed Mom, he sent somebody after Laura, and so Dad kept Toria out of hunting until you left for school." Dean said. "He pulled her back into this and you can't expect her to stop."

"I was the only one who wanted out. Tori's got this in her blood. Laura was a really good hunter herself. I hated her though." Sam said.

"I did too. But I got over it." Dean swore…

* * *

Tyler lay back on the spare bed in Reid's room. Reid threw a ball at him.

"She'll be back next week, Ty." He said. Charlotte walked in carrying Collin.

"Actually Dean said she'd be back tomorrow." She said. Collin reached for Reid who took his nephew from his sister.

"Why so early?" Tyler asked.

"She got hurt by a demon and he thinks she needs to come home earlier." Charlotte said. Tyler's eyes shot to meet Charlotte's. "She's okay, Ty. She's been hurt before." Tyler took a breath…

**So let me know whether or not to continue.**

**Victoria Winchester's Bio:**

**Age: 17  
Birthday: May 6th 1989  
Parents: John Winchester and Laura Dylan  
Siblings: Dean and Sam Winchester and "deceased" Joshua Dylan  
Powers: Sees the past and the occasional future. Draws what she sees.  
First Love: Tyler Simms  
Random Fact: Favorite song is Livin On A Prayer by Bon Jovi.**


	2. Nicky's

**Woo. After some serious writer's block we have the official first chapter of Home. This chapter and the next takes place about a week before the movie starts.  
***************************************************************************************************************

"I don't wanna go home!" Victoria yelled at Dean, who was throwing her stuff into the trunk of the Impala. Sam held her still.

"Sorry, Toria. It's safer there than it is here." He said. "Plus I don't think you want to go back to Spenser beat up. And Tyler's dad is a doctor."

"Fine." Victoria said…

* * *

Tyler ducked from the shoe being thrown. Charlotte and Caleb were arguing again. Collin was playing in the floor.

"How do you even know he's mine!?! He could be Pogue's. You've been kissing him!" Caleb yelled.

"Oh my god. Have you seen him, Danvers!?! He's the spitting image of you. And I kissed Pogue when I was thirteen." Charlotte returned, scooping up Collin. "Get out of my house. Or else Reid will throw you out." She disappeared with her son. Caleb stormed off.

"By the way, Charlotte Marie Garwin, it's Tyler's house! You have shit for parents." He yelled up at her. Charlotte handed Reid, who was watching from the stairs, Collin and walked down the stairs. Caleb froze looking at her, feeling the anger pulsing off her. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk about my parents." She said. "Atleast mine aren't a drunk and an old man."

"No yours are just a slut and workaholic." Caleb said. Tyler blinked as Caleb and Charlotte were suddenly locked onto each other and making their way to Charlotte's room. The doorbell rang. Tyler ran to it. Victoria was leaning in the door way.

"Tori." He said, kissing her. He touched her wounds. She whimpered.

"Hey Ty." She said. Tyler looked where he scratched her wounds. Blood covered a bandage that was covering her shoulder.

"Did you fall through a window?" He asked.

"Possibly. It was actually a glass door." She answered her boyfriend. Tyler rolled his eyes. And he thought his powers were dangerous.

"Last year you fell threw a window." Tyler laughed.

"Correction I was pushed out a window." Victoria told him. "By a ghost…"

"By a ghost?" Tyler asked.

"Not all ghosts are Casper the friendly ghost, Ty." Victoria told him as Reid appeared behind her. He picked her up.

"Winchester. Ty's missed ya girlie." He said. Victoria kicked him.

"Funny." She muttered. Reid shrugged.

"Nicky's?" He asked. "Charlotte and Caleb are well a little tied up right now and Rosie's okay with watching Collin."

"Depends… can we play a little pool?" Victoria asked, winking at Reid.

"I was thinking Foosball." Reid said.

"Two brothers Reid. I can whoop your ass at Foosball too." Victoria said.

"Ah that my dear Tori is where your wrong. You see Pogue will be at Nicky's and Pogue is good at Foosball where Tyler is not so good." Reid stated. Tyler shrugged. Victoria smirked.

"Let's go." She said…

* * *

Tyler carried over a tray of food to the table that they had occupied. Pogue had an arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Tori, where you been all summer? Ty's been lonely." Pogue asked.

"Around. Hung out with my brothers." Victoria said, snuggling into Tyler's side. Kate snorted.

"Charlotte said you went on a trip around the country… wonder how? You're here on a scholarship so obviously you have no money." She said.

"My grandmother actually left my dad enough money to pay for me to go here. She died when I was seven." Victoria said.

"Just shut it, Kate." Tyler said, rolling his eyes. Kate smirked at Victoria.

"Speaking of Charlotte, where're her and Caleb? I thought Rose was babysitting Collin." Pogue said, changing subject.

"We don't speak of Caleb and Charlotte. They were doing unmentionable things when we left." Reid said. Victoria giggled.

"Unfortunately he's right. I can't wait till Joseph's back so they can go back to Charlotte's. It's sick." Tyler said.

"You don't have to share a dorm with her." Victoria said.

"Or share a house with her. It's horrible, Baby boy! Horrible!" Reid said. Victoria leaned back on Tyler's chest. Tyler backed away from Reid.

"Reid, you're scaring me, bro." Pogue said. Reid calmed down.

"Somebody forgot their meds this morning." Kate mumbled. Pogue elbowed his girlfriend. Charlotte and Caleb walked into the bar. Reid groaned as the two neared the table. Pogue whistled.

"Char, Char, Reid is going to kill you for wearing that." He stated looking at the girl's attire. She wore an off the shoulder black halter and a short denim skirt. Charlotte shrugged. Caleb sat down next to Pogue in the booth. Charlotte pulled Victoria up off Tyler.

"Come on, Tori, I'm kidnapping you from your comfy spot." She said. "Sorry, Ty. You can have her later." Tyler laughed and gave Victoria a quick kiss on the cheek letting her go. Charlotte walked up to the bar.

"Tori Winchester, missed you this summer little girl." The owner of the bar Nicky said. Victoria shrugged.

"My brothers took me across the country for a few months." She said.

"No wonder you look a little roughed up. I see your Foosball game has improved nobody ever beats Garwin and Parry. What'll it be? It's on the house." Nicky said winking at the girl.

"A coke and whatever Charlotte wants." Victoria said.

"Two cokes it is." Nicky said. Charlotte nodded and looked towards Caleb who had his head tilted back on the booth.

"What'd you do to wear him out?" Victoria asked, sitting on a barstool and sipping the coke that was in her hand.

"Three times normally runs him down." Charlotte smirked. Victoria choked on her drink. Charlotte laughed. "You're so skiddish when it comes to sex, Tori. I take it you and Tyler haven't yet?"

"We haven't. But I don't wanna end up like you, Char." Victoria teased.

"Damn, I hate to sound like Reid but it's been a year and you and baby boy haven't done the nasty. You know Ty ain't a virgin right?" Charlotte said. Victoria nodded.

"I know. But I trust him. He knows my reasons." She said. Charlotte shrugged.

"I suppose taking down demons and such qualifies as a reasonable excuse to not do it." Charlotte told her. Victoria smacked her friend's arm. Charlotte smirked and set her drink down.

"Charlotte what are you planning?" Victoria asked.

"Just come on. Hey, you don't have a quarter do you?" Charlotte asked. "I'll play Bon Jovi." Victoria handed her friend a quarter. "Livin On a Prayer right?"

"Hells yeah." Victoria smirked. The girls walked over to the jukebox. Charlotte found the song. Tyler looked over the edge of the booth.

"Well boys we're in trouble." He said, looking at his 'brothers'.

"Correction, Ty, you and Cay are in trouble." Reid said. Charlotte appeared beside Caleb and dragged him out to dance. Victoria leaned on the booth.

"If you don't wanna dance we don't have to." She whispered in his ear. Tyler took her hand.

"I don't mind dancing with you, babe." He told her. Victoria led him out to the floor. She backed up against him. He placed his hands on her hips. They were grinding for a while. Reid shook his head and looked back at Pogue.

"Can you believe Ty ain't got that yet?" He said. Pogue looked at the duo.

"He barely sees her other than during the school year." He said. Reid rolled his eyes. The song changed. Nickelback's _Something in Your Mouth _came on. Pogue's eyes darted towards Charlotte who was grinding against Caleb who was kissing her. "Don't look at your sister."

"Dude, my eyes are on Tori. I think she's heard this song a little too much." Reid said. Pogue saw the girl. She was dancing close against Tyler with her thumb in her mouth. Tyler was smirking his ass off. "Man, I've gotta sleep in Tyler's room tonight."

"Man I don't think Ty's gonna let you in his room tonight." Pogue laughed. Kate returned from the bathroom.

"God, Reid, can your sister get any more slutty looking?" She asked. Reid glared at her. Pogue shook his head.

"Let it go." He told Reid. Reid growled. Tyler and Victoria walked over to them.

"Hey we're gonna skip outta here. Can you find a ride, Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I'll give him a lift." Pogue said.

"Top drawer, Ty." Reid smirked. Tyler shot his best friend a glare. Victoria took his hand and tugged on it gently. "I'm serious Ty, top drawer."

"Shut up, Reid." Tyler grumbled walking off with Victoria.

"Does she know he's not a virgin?" Kate asked. Pogue shook his head again.

"Tori knows." Reid said…

* * *

Tyler helped Victoria down from the Hummer. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I never knew you had that type of dancing in you." He told her.

"My brother Josh used to take me to my Aunt Ellen's bar and my cousin Jo taught me how to dance when I was about nine." Victoria said.

"I didn't know you had a brother named Josh." Tyler said.

"Sam and Dean don't like him. He was raised differently than we were. Josh was brought up by demons. He's just Josh to me though. I met him when I was seven. Dad though he was possessed but he wasn't. I've seen him a few times randomly. Dad would let me go with him for the summer until I was about ten and then boarding school started up." Victoria explained. "I haven't seen him in four years."

"Oh sorry." Tyler said.

"No it's okay. It's my fault. I told my dad I wanted to hunt and he and Josh got into a fight which caused Josh to blow up and walk out. Kind of like what Sam did." Victoria said. "He hunts alone. He's going after the demon that raised him now."

"You've got a screwy family." Tyler laughed. Victoria smirked at him. Tyler leaned down and kissed her. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tyler's eyes flamed and Victoria felt her knees hit his bed…

* * *

Charlotte and Caleb carried Reid in on their shoulders.

"Ya don wanna put me in Ty room. He and Tori 'ave it." Reid slurred.

"About time." Charlotte murmured. "Take him to my room. You and I can crash at yours. Evelyn's been dying to see Collin."

"No, not you room, Char. I don 'ave any idea wha you two 'ave don in there." Reid moaned. Charlotte looked up at Caleb.

"The sheets are clean. You know Rose's rules. You do it, you change the sheets." He said. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she also said if you're drunk you sleep elsewhere." She said, nodding towards Reid. Caleb laughed and opened Charlotte's door. The duo laid Reid down onto Charlotte's bed. Reid passed out as soon as he hit the bed.

* * *

**This chapter's character Bio:**

**Name: Charlotte Marie Garwin  
Birthday: January 17, 1989  
Parents: Joseph and Meredith Garwin  
Brother: Reid Garwin  
Son: Collin Danvers  
Fav. Song: Don't Cha by PussyCatDolls**


	3. Lala Land

**There's a cliffhanger at the end of this one... I couldn't resist...  
I do not own the Covenant I only own Victoria, Charlotte, Collin and Josh. I do not own Supernatural either but Sam and Dean are mentioned in this. They'll be back soon.......  
********************************************************************************

Reid groaned. He pushed up. He barely noticed that he was in Charlotte's room. On the bed table was Advil and water.

"God Char, I love you." He muttered. He stood up and stumbled down stairs. Tyler's room was shut. But rustling was heard in the room. Reid knocked on the door. Tyler opened it slowly.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"Forget it. My ex came in. With Abbott." Reid stated. Tyler gave his friend a glance. "Anyway, can I come in? I need some clothes. Need a shower."

"Yeah hold on. Tori's still asleep." Tyler said. Reid shrugged. Tyler handed Reid his clothes and stepped out into the hall. "Hey thanks for letting me and Tori have the room last night."

"You two needed it." Reid mumbled. Tyler nodded.

"Guess we did." He said. Reid looked up at his friend.

"Was she any good?" He asked Tyler glared at him. "You know she'll tell Charlotte who will tell me."

"She was a virgin Reid. I'm not going to rate her on your little chart." Tyler said.

"So she sucked?" Reid stated.

"No Reid, she didn't." Tyler sighed, closing the door on his best friend. Reid Garwin smirked the whole time he took his shower…

* * *

Victoria clutched sheets. She shot up. Tyler was at his computer.

"You okay?" He asked turning around, watching his girlfriend fall back into the bed. She covered her eyes with one arm.

"Nightmare." She said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Nuh uh." She said, rolling over. Tyler climbed into bed beside her.

"We can talk about this stuff you know." He whispered, kissing her neck. Victoria shivered. She wasn't used to Tyler being the one she talked to.

"It was just about a hunt I went on before I came here. We were hunting this ghost and she tricked me. I almost drowned in a pond. I'd never been possessed and that time I was. Dean was there when I woke up. I was in the hospital. That's why Dad sent me on this hunt. He thought it'd be better for me to check you boys out. I told him you were just a bunch of lucky SOBs who were magical but safe." She said.

"You're lying." Tyler said.

"No I'm not. The hunt really scared me. I watched Dean fight to get me back. I almost killed him." Victoria said.

"You didn't. The ghost did." Tyler promised…

* * *

Victoria sat on the Simms' island counter in the kitchen. Glenn and Rosalind Simms weren't the strictest parents in the world. As long as you followed the simple rules of the house, you were fine. Reid was jumping up and down trying to get something out of a high cabinet.

"Hey genius, you're a warlock. USE to get it." Victoria said. Reid looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.

"Good idea." He said.

"What are you smirking about?" Victoria asked the blonde.

"Just what you and Ty were up to last night when you left Nicky's." Reid smirked. Victoria licked her lips.

"And just what do you think we got up to?" She asked.

"Well why don't you tell me?" Reid returned. Tyler walked into the kitchen and gave Victoria a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned to face Reid.

"Garwin seems to think we got up to something last night." She told Tyler.

"What would give him that idea?" Tyler smirked.

"You two are so…" Reid said.

"Are you that thick Reid?" Charlotte asked, leaning in the doorway. "They just… well you get it. They're not going to talk."

"Charlotte, its Ty. He tells me everything." Reid said.

"Yeah I know he does. That's why you need to leave him alone and let him have his girlfriend for a little while." Charlotte said. "Plus Ali's at the door."

"I don't wanna talk to her." Reid grumbled.

"Playboy better get his ass to the door before I kick it." Victoria said. Reid looked at the younger girl and ran. Ali Trevor was the first girl to ever steal Reid Garwin's heart and show him what he did to girls by doing the same thing to him on her stepbrother's request. It had happened right before the end of junior year and Reid hadn't looked at Ali once since. The night before had been the first time he had seen her since June and that was the reason he got so drunk.

"Ali loved him." Charlotte said.

"Only because Ryan told her to." Tyler muttered.

"No Ty, she loved him. Whether Ryan told her to or not. If she was only doing that because Ryan told her, she wouldn't have gushed over him for an hour straight one night." Victoria said.

"You two are such hopeless romantics. Reid's pissed at her. When Reid's pissed…" Tyler said.

"Reid stays pissed. I know Ty. He's my brother." Charlotte said. Tyler shrugged. Victoria kicked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Victoria said. "So where's Collin?"

"Caleb's got him. He and Pogue were going to do something and Pogue wanted to take Collin. That boy takes his godfather duties seriously." Charlotte said.

"Collin's a year old. What could those two possibly be doing that they can take a baby to do?" Victoria asked.

"Picking up girls." Charlotte said. Tyler snorted.

"Figures." He said as something crashed. "Reid!"

"It's okay. Nothing broke." Reid yelled as giggling ensued. Tyler groaned…

* * *

Pogue whistled as a girl walked by. Caleb laughed.

"Man, Kate's going to kill you." He said. Collin laughed agreeing with his dad. Pogue scooped up his godson.

"Do you find something funny, Mr. Collin?" He asked. Collin clapped. "Caleb, I love your son."

"Yeah, so do I." Caleb laughed. His laugh sounded forced.

"Hey, what's bothering you? You and Char have been going at it like cats and dogs lately. Then you're doing it like rabbits." Pogue stated.

"I don't know. I mean I do love Char. And everybody knows I love Collin. But Charlotte's gotten clingy lately. She chose to keep Collin, I didn't want to." Caleb said.

"Cale, you had no choice. She had no choice." Pogue said. "It's actually just what Charlotte needed. Joe and Meredith had just gotten divorced and Joe had met Liddie."

"Yeah, I know." Caleb returned. "I just think I need a break from Charlotte for a couple days. Maybe weeks."

"You're going to leave her with a baby?" Pogue asked.

"I said I thought about it. I'm not going to." Caleb stated. Collin yawned. "We better get him back to Charlotte."

"You have problems, Caleb Danvers." Pogue told his friend…

* * *

Charlotte shivered. Victoria stepped onto the roof through the window.

"Can I sit?" She asked the blonde girl.

"Suppose so." Charlotte said.

"Are you alright, Char?" Victoria asked the older girl. Charlotte shrugged. The blonde leaned back, cigarette in her mouth. "You know you shouldn't be smoking those."

"Collin's a year and I'm not breast feeding anymore." Charlotte said.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Victoria said, leaning back beside her friend. Charlotte groaned.

"Just me and Caleb. He starts a fight as soon as I talk. It's annoying. I can't even say hey without him yelling." She said. "We took Collin to his place yesterday and the whole ride was an argument. I know Evelyn's a drunk but he's her grandson and if he can't see my mom, he can atleast see Evelyn."

"Sounds like Caleb." Victoria said. A car pulled into the drive. Caleb stepped out with Collin in tow. Pogue was carrying the diaper bag. The two girls climbed back inside the window. Victoria landed with a thud.

"Graceful." Charlotte said. Victoria laughed.

"I try. Can't be too graceful when you've grown up hunting ghosts." She said.

"Or dancing on bars." Charlotte added.

"I was seven and there wasn't anybody there. Blame Josh, Jo, and Ellen." Victoria said. Charlotte laughed at her friend.

"You had one heck of a childhood, Tori. I'd trade places any day." She said, helping the younger girl up.

"I guess. It wasn't fun though. Dad disappeared on a weekly basis. Grandma Harvelle died and I discovered I had yet another brother." Victoria said. Charlotte laughed.

"Reid's enough for me. I don't know what I'd do if I had another brother." She said. Victoria shrugged.

"The age difference almost made Dean my dad. And having three brothers isn't bad." She admitted. "Unless you have a boyfriend."

"Atleast your boyfriend isn't your brother's worst enemy and at the same time one of his best friends." Charlotte said. Victoria shook her head.

"Race you downstairs." She smirked at her best friend. The two girls ran downstairs. Caleb moved out of the way as the girls ran downstairs. Collin was giggling again. Charlotte took her son from Caleb's arms.

"Hey baby." She cooed.

"You know you could call Collin baby boy." Tyler said, grabbing hold of Victoria before she slammed into the front door.

"Tyler. You're Baby Boy. You have always been Baby Boy. You will always be Baby Boy… Collin will be the oldest of his generation." Charlotte sighed. Tyler shrugged.

"Hey, I'll never lose baby girl status." Victoria said, bumping Tyler. He rolled his eyes and bumped the girl back.

"Gross love birds." Reid said, appearing on the stairs with only his jeans on.

"Well atleast we don't make up and bang each other. I swear it's a Garwin trait." Tyler commented giving his friend a grin that rivaled the blonde's.

"Hey, watch it, Baby Boy." Caleb said, giving Charlotte the diaper bag. Pogue laughed at the group.

"I think you guys are nuts." He said bluntly. Charlotte glared at him.

"This coming from the nut job dating that bitch Katherine Tunney." She said sweetly. She carried Collin off as a collective Oooh danced between the remaining four.

"Oh laugh it up." Pogue grumbled. Tyler shook his head. Victoria walked after Charlotte.

"Me and Ty are gonna take some of the stuff over to the dorms. Want me to take anything?" She asked the older girl who was feeding her son.

"Yeah… The port-a-crib." Charlotte said. Victoria nodded and ran up to Charlotte's room. She met Tyler by the Hummer.

"So Charlotte isn't going to keep Collin around her this year?" Tyler asked as Victoria climbed into the truck. The girl shrugged. Charlotte had stayed most of the year at her house the previous year because if Collin and with him being a year she figured she could move into the dorms but have all of Collin's things there so he could either stay with her or with her dad and stepmother.

"Guess not." Victoria said.

_Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chilling with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Riding at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away_

"You have _Cowboy_ set as somebody's ringtone?" Tyler asked, knowing the song wasn't coming from his phone.

"Josh set it four years ago and I haven't got around to changing it even when I get a new phone." She said. "But it's been four years since it went off."

"Well are you gonna answer it?" Tyler asked.

"Probably should." She said, flipping open her phone. "Josh?"

"Hey, Tori." Her eldest brother's voice said. "Sorry I haven't called. Dean just got up the nerve to call and tell me about John."

"You're kidding? I told him to let me call you and he said he'd do it." She exclaimed.

"I don't think Dean got over it until recently… Last time I saw them was at Bobby's and Dean was beating up the car so I kinda left without talking to him… and Sam held a shotgun to my head… Ten years later and they still think I'm gonna turn into some demon." Josh rambled.

"They're just used to being the brothers and you just randomly pop in half the time and take me to do stuff they don't. You taught me how to shoot a gun and throw a knife not them." Victoria told her brother.

"Yeah well anyway, I'm coming to Ipswich… I'm on a hunt. That has to do with those boys John sent you to learn something about." Josh said. Victoria looked up at Tyler as Josh said it…

**Joshua Dylan is coming to Ipswich. Oh lord, poor Victoria hasn't seen him in four years and he's dropping in because of hunt dealing with her boyfriend... Doesn't sound good. I'm having fun with Caleb's attitude towards his fights with Charlotte over how to raise Collin. Hehe. Next chapter starts where the movie did.**


	4. Josh

**Yay finally meeting Josh. Picture Shaun Sipos as Josh... Damn that boy is FINE... :P  
xxkpxx: Thank you. My first review for this sorry. YAY.  
*********************************************************************************************************

"Her brother is coming to Ipswich." Tyler groaned as Reid took a shot at the eight ball. The blonde scratched.

"Dean? Awh man he hates you." He said. Tyler shook his head.

"No. The oldest one. Her mom's son. I've never met this one." He said.

"Damn what's she got like fifteen brothers?" Reid asked.

"Nope just the three. I think she said Josh is a year older than Dean." Tyler said. He knocked a solid into the corner pocket.

"So it's Josh, Dean, Sam, and then Tori?" Reid asked.

"Yep. If Josh is older than Dean by a year he'd be what twenty eight?" Tyler asked.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight. Something like that." Reid told his friend. "What's wrong Ty?"

"She said Josh had been raised by demons. What if he goes all demonic while he's here and I don't know slits my throat for being with his baby sister?" Tyler said, watching Reid take his third shot.

"Tori wouldn't let him. Plus she's so in love with you she would've had a vision of you dying." Reid stated. The door to Nicky's blew open. Victoria walked in dragging a tall blonde. He wore a white beater a pair of loose jeans and a Carhartt jacket was thrown over his shoulder. Tyler watched as Victoria danced over to him. The blonde followed.

"Josh, this is Tyler. Ty, this is my brother Josh." She said. Josh was taller than he looked. He had to have a good two inches on Tyler who was a solid six foot. He had a black belt on with a knife strapped into a pouch. There was a gun in a holder.

"It's not loaded. I just have in case I need it. I'd be more worried about the knife." Josh said, shaking Tyler's hand. Tyler nodded. If this guy had taught Victoria how to throw a knife, he must be good. Victoria was good, she had majorly good aim and everybody knew that. They had played darts in Tyler's basement and she always hit her mark.

"Hey, Josh, why don't you go get some drinks? Tell Nicky you're Winchester's brother." Victoria said. Josh shrugged.

"Does he have a permit for those things?" Reid asked as Josh walked off. Victoria shook her head.

"Nope. I tried to get him to leave them in the truck but Josh is as stubborn as my daddy." She said, squeezing Tyler's hand.

"Thought he was your mom's kid?" Reid stated, lining the cue ball up with the eight. Victoria nodded.

"He is." She said. Josh reappeared.

"Got you something special." He said to his sister. He passed her a beer. "Nicky said as long as you weren't driving he was okay with it. Guess he doesn't mind letting teenagers get drunk in his bar. If I was a cop, I'd…"

"Josh. I get it." Victoria said…

* * *

Josh grabbed his phone.

"Better have something good for me, Dean, because I'm not finding anything here." He growled, looking at his laptop.

'I'm not sure what we're even looking for. All I know is that it looks like there's some freaky black magic up there.' Dean said.

"Dude, there's nothing here." Josh swore. Something opened and closed. Daley Morris walked in waving at him. "I gotta go, Dale's here. Maybe she can figure something out." Daley threw a microwave dinner at her husband.

"What'd Dean say?" She asked. Josh shook his head. They had no idea what they were looking for and Dean said he and Sam wouldn't be able to even get to Ipswich for another week.

"Basically the same thing we've been saying since July 14. Black magic." He said. "But Toria swears these boys checkout. And they say the fifth family is dead."

"You're not looking hard enough, Josh." Daley told him. She took the boy's laptop off his lap and took a seat. "What's the rest of the legend?"

"John Putnam was tried and executed. One of the women who pressed charges was Agnes Goodwin Pope… She said that…" Josh recalled. "The fifth family is still out there." Daley stroked his face.

"Relax. I'm sure Toria's safe with the boys." She said, making him calm down. Josh's knife which was stabbed into the door along with Daley's had begun to shake. Josh's telekinesis kicked in when he lost control. The shaking knifes stopped. Josh's cell went off again blaring Eric Church's _Young and Wild_.

_Young and wild like they said we should've never been  
And still a child filling those nights with grown up sin  
I burned up some cars, burned down some hearts  
Just to call myself a man  
I might not do it the same but I'd do it all again  
To stay young and wild as long as you can_

"Tori?" Josh groaned.

"What the hell was that at Nicky's?" She snapped. Josh gave Daley a light shove and she moved.

"What? I was just showing the boy what he had gotten himself into." Josh said.

"He knew, Joshua! He's been dealing with me for four years. You come out of nowhere after four years and decide to scare the hell out of the love of my life!" Victoria yelled. Josh sighed.

"Sorry. Okay. I apologize." He said.

"Good, oh and don't try to call me later. I'm busy." Victoria said hanging up. Josh rolled his eyes and hung up. Dean had warned him that she was like that. But no Josh didn't listen. Daley stood up and walked into the bathroom. Josh leaned back on the sofa. His eyes shut.

"Hey Josh, she's a teenager in love. We were that way once." She swore.

"Not to the point of us possibly getting each other into danger." He said.

"Josh we were always in danger. Your sister's dad tried to kill us atleast twice." Daley said…

* * *

Victoria straddled Tyler as she fumed.

"Hey. I'm not scared of Josh. He's okay. Kinda cool." He said running his hands up the brunette's sides. She shook her head.

"You should be scared of Josh. He'll kill you with his mind in a heartbeat." She told him.

"Can he do that?" Tyler asked. Victoria's head tilted to the side.

"He can and he will. That's what he does. Kills you slowly with his mind." She said. "That or he controls his knife and bam you're stabbed before you know it." Tyler stared blankly at his girlfriend.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." He said. He looked over at the clock. "Shit we've got to go."

"We're coming back here after the Dell's. Reid'll be with Ali." Victoria commanded.

"I've created a sex fiend." Tyler sighed, throwing his head back.

"Well I could want to drive the Hummer." She said, kissing him.

"Well once we pick Reid and Charlotte up you and Char can park it. We've got to meet Caleb and Pogue." He told her. Victoria nodded kissing Tyler harder. She broke away, face flushed.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Tyler said, pressing a kiss into her palm…

* * *

Victoria nursed her drink in one hand and held Tyler's keys in the other. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Tyler's gonna have fun tonight." She murmured.

"It's one drink." Victoria said. Charlotte took the Solo cup and threw back a shot.

"Now it's a half of a drink." She smirked. Victoria laughed.

"Yo, Baby Mama!" Aaron Abbot's voice yelled. Charlotte looked over to where Aaron was.

"What Aaron?" She groaned.

"Baby Daddy ditch you yet?" Aaron asked. Charlotte ignored him. Victoria steered her towards where they had to meet the boys. It was close timing. Tyler reached for his keys. Victoria jerked them back.

"I don't think you deserve these keys." She said.

"Just give him the keys." Reid groaned.

"What's his problem?" Charlotte asked Caleb.

"Ali." He said. Victoria gave Reid a sympathetic look. Reid shrugged it off. The group weaved through the crowd. Caleb took Charlotte's twitching hand as they neared Kate. "Easy babe."

"I don't like her." Charlotte said. Caleb kissed his girlfriend's head.

"For Pogue's sake pretend you do." He said. Charlotte groaned. Victoria gave her best friend a smile. Kate was standing with a blonde. Victoria stumbled under the weight of a quick vision. She felt Tyler catch her.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. Tyler kept a hold on her as Kate hugged Pogue.

"You're late." She gave a breathy little moan and Charlotte and Victoria both dry heaved.

"Had a thing with the family." He said. "Who's this?" He was looking at the girl Kate was hanging out with.

"This is Sarah, my new roommate." She said.

"Ouch poor girl." Victoria muttered under her breath.

"Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Victoria Winchester, Reid…" Kate said, introducing the group and getting cut off by Reid.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." Reid said.

"Good evening." Sarah giggled.

"Ya know Sarah's my grandmother's name… you kinda remind me…" Reid said, getting cut off by Caleb.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway." He said.

"Sarah." She said giving him a flirty smile. Charlotte elbowed Caleb.

"Charlotte Garwin. His girlfriend." She said, smiling at Sarah. The two blondes glared at each other. Caleb nudged Charlotte. Kira Snider walked over.

"Hi Caleb." She said. Charlotte and Victoria both coughed names. Tyler snorted laughing.

"Kira." Caleb said.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

"Um." Caleb returned. Kira turned around to face Sarah.

"I'm Kira." She said.

"Sarah." Sarah said. Charlotte couldn't repress the grin that slowly crept onto her face. Victoria reached over and whacked Charlotte's arm.

"Oh right from the Boston public. Tell me. How does one go about getting into Spenser's from a Public?" Kira asked.

"Give it a rest Kira." Caleb sighed.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron asked appearing in front of Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb sighed.

"I'm sure you don't. Now apologize." Aaron snarled.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said. Aaron looked back at Bordy. Charlotte took a step back. Aaron went to shove Caleb. Some random kid jumped between Caleb and Aaron. Victoria's head spun again. A brief flash of the kid exploding a car. She collapsed falling into Tyler's arms.

"Hey guys, Dylan just called. Three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell road." The DJ called. Charlotte tugged on Caleb's hand…

* * *

If you ever wanted an awkward situation you needed to be in Tyler's Hummer on the way back to Spenser. Charlotte and Caleb were separated since Pogue could sense Charlotte's annoyance with the oldest son. Victoria was sitting on Tyler. Her head was still hurting.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Tyler asked.

"It was nothing. Paranoia." Victoria lied.

"Just tell him, Tori." Charlotte groaned.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, Charlotte?" Caleb spat.

"Just shut up, Caleb. Wait, I've got a better one. Go eye fuck that bitch from the Dells." Charlotte snapped.

"Charlotte, chill." Reid finally intervened. Sometimes it sucked being the older sibling. Well for Reid it did.

"You saw him, Reid. I have Collin and he eye fucks random blondes. He's gonna cheat again. I'm done. Drop me off at home." Charlotte snapped. Reid scoffed.

"Alright whatever." Reid said. Victoria looked up at Tyler. Looks like they'd be in her room tonight. That was if her head stopped pounding so bad she wanted to shoot herself…  


* * *

**Hah, I love Charlotte. She's my reason for writing. Well her and Victoria. Hehe. By the way I'm posting links to pictures of Victoria, Charlotte, Josh, and Daley on my profile. **

**Reid: You forgot something.**

**Kort: Well Reid why don't you beg?**

**R: Review!**


	5. Stupid Psychic Girlfriend

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I agree they are interesting.**

**So this chapter is long overdue and super long. And Josh and Daley join the fun.  
*******************************************************************************************************

Victoria sat crossed legged watching Tyler and Reid play pool with Aaron and Bordy. The girl got bored easily without Charlotte there. Tyler backed against her as Reid took a shot.

"If you're getting bored you can take the Hummer and get Charlotte." He suggested.

"She doesn't want to risk seeing Caleb." Victoria said. Tyler looked down. After they had dropped Charlotte off Caleb had gone deathly quiet and Reid had locked himself in their dorm. Ali had snuck in there in the middle of the night but Reid was still spoiling for a fight. As soon as Caleb walked in with the blonde from the previous night, Victoria was looking for one too. Tyler looked up at Reid.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"I'm just gonna ignore him." Reid swore. Victoria scoffed. She stepped away from Tyler.

"I'm gonna go call Charlotte." She said, stalking off. Caleb looked up at her as she passed his table. She almost ran into Pogue as she exited Nicky's.

"Hey, Tori." He said, steadying the girl. "How's Char?"

"Well seeing as she's stuck with Collin while Lover Boy takes out the first blonde bimbo he sees." Victoria said. Pogue shrugged as the girl shoved him away. Victoria called Charlotte as soon as she was outside.

'_Tori?'_ Charlotte asked, obviously stressed.

"He's here with her." Victoria stated. There was a scuffle.

'_I'm heading over there. My dad'll watch Collin.'_ Charlotte said. Victoria walked back with a grin on her face. Joan Jett's I Love Rock And Roll was playing. Tyler looked up as Victoria returned.

"Charlotte's on her way." Was all the brunette girl had time to say before Reid got shoved and a fight started.

"Stay in here." Tyler ordered. Victoria nodded as the Sons disappeared outside. Charlotte got to Nicky's as soon as the boys returned. Caleb backed away under the stare of his son's mother and watched as she ran towards her limping twin brother. Victoria grinned at the leader of the Sons…

* * *

Charlotte shoved Reid's shoulders down. The fence had torn up his arm.

"Why were you using on him? He's stronger, Reid." Charlotte was muttering.

"He deserved it." Reid countered. "Knocking you up and then screwing around with that slut."

"That you hit on last night." Tyler said, holding Victoria against him. She was turned sideways looking away from Reid.

"I regret it." He said.

"Bet you don't." Victoria said.

"Not helping Tori. What was that vision about last night?" Reid asked, hissing in pain as his sister poured alcohol on his shoulder.

"I couldn't see it clearly. A car was getting blown to bits but I couldn't tell what was happening." Victoria said. "I was going to call Josh to see if he knew how to make the visions clearer."

"Speaking of your brothers when do I get to meet this one?" Charlotte asked.

"As soon as I call him and find out where he is." Victoria said.

"Hope he's as hot as Dean." Charlotte mused.

"As dangerous as him." Tyler mumbled. Victoria glared at her boyfriend. He shrugged. "Atleast I'm honest."

"Josh is dangerous. Way more so than Dean." Victoria said. Charlotte squealed, accidentally clawing her brother who cried out in pain.

"Oops sorry, Reid." She said. Reid growled.

"Yeah, sure you are." He mumbled.

"What on earth were you two fighting about anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"They were using during a game of pool with Abbott." Victoria informed her friend. Charlotte whacked Reid upside the head and went to smack Tyler who moved.

"Well that's a pretty damn good reason." Charlotte said.

"You're sticking up for the cheater?" Reid asked, rolling over. Charlotte sighed and silently counted to one. Reid shot up. "Shit, why didn't you remind… shit, Char. That shit burns!"

"Well my job is done." Charlotte said. She bounced over to her best friend's bed. "So tell me about Josh. Is he as handsome as Dean?"

"Okay, Char, one Josh is my mom's. He and Dean look nothing alike and other than the attitude they are complete opposites. Josh is more like me than my other brothers. He taught me how to use telepathy and all that. Sam didn't even know about the stuff until a year ago." Victoria sighed. Charlotte waved her hand.

"Details. Who cares? But he's hot right?" She begged.

"He's my brother. I don't rate my brothers." Victoria giggled. Reid and Tyler both groaned.

"I'm getting out of here. We got class in the morning." Tyler said, kissing his girlfriend. Reid followed his best friend out. Victoria whacked Charlotte's shoulder.

"You complain about Caleb flirting with random blondes and you're just as bad." She sighed. Charlotte grinned.

"I'm a girl, expect it. Plus you don't see me hitting on your brothers. Just drooling over them." She told Victoria.

"Oh yeah, don't hit on Josh. He's married and Daley's a bitch when people hit on her man." Victoria laughed.

"He's married!?! Even better." Charlotte swore as she started dancing around the room. Victoria groaned and collapsed on her bed, pulling pillows over her head…

* * *

Charlotte was giggling into the phone when Victoria woke up.

"What time is it?" The brunette whined.

"Five forty five." Her blonde best friend replied.

"Too early." Victoria complained.

"Wake up, Winchester." Charlotte said, jerking the blanket off Victoria. She started laughing hysterically.

"Garwin, I swear I'm going to murder you." Victoria groaned, pushing up and whacking Charlotte with a pillow.

"I can't believe you sleep with a knife and a picture of Tyler under your pillow." The blonde laughed. Victoria folded her arms across her chest.

"I hate you." She informed her friend as_ Cowboy_ started playing. "That's Josh." Charlotte hung up with whoever she was talking to as Victoria answered her phone.

"Joshua Nicholas Dylan!" Victoria yelled. "Suppose I needed you last night when I called."

"_You would've called twice_." Josh said. Victoria screamed. _"I've got two things going on right now, Tori. What is your dire emergency?"_

"I need to know how to clear up a vision." His sister said.

"_Vision or flashback?" _Josh asked.

"It was a vision. Just a glimpse of it." Victoria told him.

"_Track down what ever gave you the vision… and hold it… or if it was a person get something of theirs and do the same." _Josh advised.

"Okay, I'll figure out how to do that." Victoria said. "Thanks, Josh."

"_Luck kid." _Josh said._ "Call if you need any help."_

"Hey, Josh, we really need to meet up for dinner or something… I wanna see Daley." Victoria said.

"_I'll take you up on that offer. Meet us at that café by Spenser's say eight o'clock?" _Josh requested.

"See ya then. Mind if I bring a friend? It's not Tyler." Victoria said. Josh sighed.

"_Suppose so. See ya, Tori." _He said, hanging up. Charlotte squealed. Victoria flung a pillow at her friend.

"Now for the fun part, how are you going to get something of that Chase kid's?" Charlotte asked.

"The boys have swim practice with him. Shouldn't be hard to get a towel or something." Victoria said… Victoria was going to owe him. Tyler was sure of that. She needed something from this kid for only god knows what and she had asked him to get it. Did he look like Reid?

"Hey Baby boy what's wrong with you?" Reid asked appearing out of the locker room.

"Tori asked me to get something of Chase's. I have no flipping clue why." Tyler told his friend. Chase was in the pool. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back." He said. Tyler looked at Reid questionably but the blonde had already disappeared. He reappeared soon after. "Done and done."

"Dude, you can't use to steal something." Tyler groaned.

"I believe I just did." Reid smirked. Yeah, this was all Victoria's fault. Oh all the girls at Spenser's he had to fall for the damn psychic. The freaking supernatural hunter psychic. He blamed Reid. When worse comes to worse, he always blamed Reid. It was a habit he had picked up from Caleb and Charlotte…

* * *

"Did you get it?" Victoria asked, as Tyler walked into her dorm after practice. He pulled a towel out of his bag.

"Thank Reid." He told her. "Why'd you need it anyway?"

"To clear up a vision." Victoria said. Tyler collapsed on her bed.

"Why's it bothering you so much?" He asked.

"Cause I know the car." She replied. She sat back on her bed and grasped the towel. Nothing came to her. "Damn it, Josh." She mumbled opening her eyes.

"Nothing?" Tyler asked, combing fingers through her hair.

"Nada." The girl said. Tyler kissed her head.

"Maybe you should stick to flashbacks." He teased her. Victoria rolled over so she could face him.

"Watch it, Simms." She warned. Tyler smirked. "Why is it everyone thanks your innocent? You really aren't."

"Yeah, only a select few know I'm not." He grinned. "And I prefer to be the wild Tyler to the innocent Tyler. So hang on tight baby girl." Victoria pushed herself up and laughed.

"I've got a dinner date tonight so I don't think so, Ty." She laughed.

"Dinner date with whom?" Tyler asked pretending to be jealous.

"Tori! Red dress or black dress?" Charlotte yelled from the now open doorway. Victoria raised an eyebrow at Tyler.

"My brother, his wife, and Charlotte… who seems to be trying to figure out a way to seduce my brother." She said.

"She does that. What is it with her and your brothers?" Tyler said.

"She seemingly has a thing for hunters." Victoria shrugged…

* * *

Josh crossed his arms. Daley played with his blonde hair.

"What's wrong? You're meeting Tori for dinner which is something you haven't done in four years." She told him.

"She called me to ask about how to make a vision clearer. Her powers are increasing. I don't like it." Josh said as Victoria and Charlotte walked into the café.

"She won't grow into them until she's older. And the telepathy and telekinesis is your fault." Daley whispered to him.

"Always my fault." Josh groaned. "If I had stayed in the car or ran when my dad yelled Mama and Dad would be alive."

"But you wouldn't have Tori." Daley argued. "Or me."

"Two best things in my life." Josh said, waving his sister over. Victoria tapped Charlotte's shoulder.

"That's them." She said, turning Charlotte to look. Charlotte stared at them. Josh was wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt with a little confederate flag on the front right over his heart. Daley on the other hand was wearing a jean skirt and a gray North Face jacket with a red camisole under it. She had knee high boots on and Charlotte could spot a knife sticking out of her right boot. Her blonde hair was hanging over her shoulder.

"That's them?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." Victoria said, walking over to them. She and Charlotte sat opposite of the couple. "Hey Dale."

"God, Tori, you've grown up. Has it really been four years?" Daley asked, reaching across the table to hug the younger girl.

"It really has." Victoria returned. Charlotte nudged her. "Oh yeah this is Charlotte…"

"Garwin. Charlotte Garwin. Nice to meet you." Charlotte said.

"Nice to meet you too. Joshua Dylan, at your service." Josh said, smirking. Daley cuffed the back of his head.

"Daley Morris." She said, introducing herself.

"I thought Tori said you two were married. You didn't take his last name?" Charlotte asked.

"Hunter thing. Easier to keep different last names." Daley replied. "Harder to track us down." The older blonde girl smiled at the younger.

"I see." Charlotte said. "Must be easy to track the Winchesters down… there's three of them."

"Easier than you know. Plus Sam and Dean aren't smart enough to cover half their tracks so you can track 'em down through the police. Tori ain't so easy. Medical records are hard to come by for her. Thanks to a couple of psychics." Josh smirked. "And the past four years she's had a doctor at hand who doesn't ask questions. That's helpful."

"So I could track Dean down…" Charlotte mused.

"She's got a thing for Dean." Victoria told Josh.

"Yeah… Dean told me that." Josh said. "Hey Tori, give me your hand. I want to see something." Victoria looked at her brother funny. "I'm gonna teach you something."

"In the middle of dinner? Not a good idea, Joshua." Daley hissed. Josh glanced over at her.

"Fine I'll wait until after…" He agreed. Daley shook her head. Victoria rolled her eyes. Charlotte laughed nervously…

* * *

Victoria leaned back in Charlotte's car. Her eyes were shut.

"Can Daley read minds?" Charlotte asked. Victoria opened one eye.

"What were you thinking during dinner?" She asked.

"Wondering what Josh looked like under his shirt." Charlotte answered.

"She can't read minds. She's just telekinetic. Josh can read them. But he hasn't since Sam beat him up when Sam was like seventeen and Josh read his mind when he liked a girl…" Victoria said.

"What do you think Josh wants to see you after school tomorrow for?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. Probably for that reason he needed back at the café." Victoria shrugged. She yawned.

"Caleb called me this morning…" Charlotte whispered.

"Apology?" Victoria asked.

"He wanted to tell me that he was sorry but if we keep fighting like we do he's gone." Charlotte replied.

"Well he's already flirting with the new girl." Victoria said. Charlotte shook her head. She looked at her hand.

"Is he still wearing his ring?" She asked.

"He was last night." Victoria promised.

"Then everything will be okay with me and him…" Charlotte nodded, almost trying to convince herself…

* * *

**Oh poor Charlotte...  
R- Poor Charlotte?? What about my arm?  
Shouldn't have used ding dong.  
T- She has a point...  
Don't get me started with you Simms.  
R & T- Bye Review.**


	6. Unexpected News

**So a couple things from the movie change now. Chase still put a spell on Kate but he calls Pogue instead of Sarah calling Caleb and tells Pogue he has his girlfriend even though that part is not in the chapter. And a part of Supernatural enters. Wooo. Plus we meet Hayley and Ali more in depth. Yay again.**

**Reid- She still doesn't own the Covenant guys. Hahahaha.**

**Shut up Garwin.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************

The boys were running a little late to English which really shouldn't have surprised the two girls. Caleb and Pogue sat beside Victoria and Charlotte.

"What happened with you guys?" Charlotte asked, leaning over.

"Caleb hit his head against the pool." Pogue answered. Charlotte reached over to Caleb.

"You okay?" She asked him. He kissed her hand.

"I'm fine. Gonna have a headache." He promised her. Pogue and Victoria gagged. Charlotte pulled her hand back and blushed.

"Seriously, Char? Last night you were complaining about him." Victoria said, leaning back into the chair. Tyler threw something down at her as the Professor told Chase the Provost wanted to see him.

"Tyler says Reid says for you to stop acting all lovey dovey, it's sick." Victoria told Charlotte and Caleb. Caleb laughed.

"Mr. Simms…" The professor called.

"Congress shall pass no law…" Tyler read…

Victoria fell back on the stone wall surrounding the courtyard. Charlotte laughed.

"Long day?" She asked.

"It's going to be even longer. I have to meet Josh tonight. He's going to see what he can figure out about the vision." Victoria said, as Tyler sat down on the wall with them. Hayley Lewis and Ali Trevor sat against the bottom of the wall as Reid walked on it.

"You two seen Pogue?" Reid asked the two who were leaning against the wall.

"Why, Garwin, would we have seen Pogue?" Hayley asked. Ali giggled. Reid jumped off the wall. He stared into Hayley's eyes.

"Because somebody has been sleeping with our resident biker since this summer. Any idea who, Miss Lewis?" Reid said.

"Well Ali's sleeping with you. Tori is sleeping with Tyler, and I'm pretty sure Charlotte is still sleeping with Caleb… but Pogue? I don't know… his girlfriend is probably sleeping with him." Hayley said, licking her lips. "He's with Caleb I believe."

"Good girl." Reid smirked. He went to give Ali a kiss.

"Lip gloss." Ali sighed. Reid laughed.

"Cherry or passion fruit?" He asked.

"Green apple." Ali stated as Reid kissed her anyway. Tyler threw an empty soda can down at the blonde.

"Cut it out Reid." He said.

"Well she is sleeping with Pogue. Bet Becklin doesn't know." Reid teased. Hayley jerked Reid to his knees.

"Bordy doesn't need to know." Hayley said.

"Okay." Reid returned, trying to breathe. Victoria giggled.

"Lovely show Garwin." She said. Charlotte laughed.

"Round of applause, Reid." She said.

"Shut up you two." Reid groaned…

Victoria knocked on Josh's hotel room door. He opened it.

"Daley's out doing something. She always is..." He said. "Come on. She doesn't want me to do this. And I don't want her doing what she's doing. So we're even."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Victoria asked.

"Can you promise me something?" Josh asked, pulling up a chair.

"Depends on what it is." Victoria told him.

"A secret that Sam and Dean can't know about until after they beat Azazel." Josh said, catching his sister's attention.

"Josh?" The girl asked.

"About a year ago, Dale had a baby. My baby. We left her with Dale's cousin. Daley wants to get her back. But it's not safe for us to have her…" Josh told his sister. Victoria stood up. She turned her back to her brother.

"You're shitting me. You had a baby and you didn't tell me?" She yelled.

"What'd you want me to do? John told me to not talk to you. He told me he'd blow my head off. Where would that leave Dale and the baby?" Josh yelled at his sister. Victoria slapped him. Josh fell back into his chair, briefly touching his baby sister's hand. His vision went blank. Victoria's did the same. It was raining on them all the sudden. A silver mustang had the windows blown out of it. Caleb was running through the rain. His cell was beeping on the seat. Victoria ran over to it. She grabbed it. One missed call from Victoria. Two days in the future. The vision went black. Josh collapsed onto his bed as Victoria fell onto her knees.

"What the hell?" Josh asked. Victoria shook her head.

"My vision just got cleared up. That was Caleb's car…" She said as her phone rang. "What's up Ty?"

"_There was an accident… Pogue… Tori just get to the hospital." _Tyler begged. The line disconnected.

"I need a ride over to the hospital at Gloucester. One of my friends had an accident on his bike." Victoria stated.

"Come on." Josh said, grabbing his keys…

Victoria ran into Tyler's arms. He held onto her.

"It was Chase. Just like your vision." He said. Josh stared at the group of teens who were standing outside the room one of their own occupied.

"I'm just gonna go." He said. Victoria nodded at her brother as he left. Caleb and Charlotte walked in with Collin in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte had a death grip on Collin.

"Hey, Colls." Reid said, taking his nephew who looked shaken up.

"Chase came to him and Charlotte. Right before I got back to them." Caleb said, answering an unasked question.

"He okay though?" Victoria asked.

"Collin's fine. Charlotte's got a nasty scratch from glass though." Caleb said, rubbing the palm of Charlotte's hand. Reid silently growled. Tyler looked at the blonde boy.

"At least they're okay Reid." He said.

"Doesn't matter. This Chase kid went after my sister and nephew. It's war." Reid growled.

"Let's not do anything stupid." Caleb suggested. "I'm gonna check on Pogue." He disappeared into the room. Reid stood checking over his nephew.

Don't do anything stupid, Reid. Hmph. I do have a little self control." He said. Charlotte played with her son's hands.

"A very little bit." She teased her older brother. Caleb walked back out. Victoria was falling asleep on Tyler's shoulder.

"How is he?" Tyler asked.

"Not good." Caleb stated.

"I saw we all go after Chase right now." Reid growled.

"So much for that self control." Victoria said as her phone went off. "It's Hayley. I called her. Kate'll be so pissed but Hay has a right to know."

"Nobody cares about Kate. Good thing Chase doesn't know about Hayley." Charlotte growled. Her twin brother snorted…

Hayley Lewis was waiting when the Sons returned to Spenser. Ali Trevor was waiting with her. Ali flew at Reid kissing him.

"How is he?" Hayley asked Caleb. Caleb gave the girl a hug.

"He's a little roughed up. He'll make it though." He told her. Hayley nodded against the boy. "We need to talk to you two though."

"Caleb?" Reid asked.

"We need to tell them. Before tonight we don't know what will happen." Caleb swore. Charlotte rocked Collin in her arms.

"Maybe we should show them first." She suggested.

"Whoa wait. I for one think this is a really bad idea." Reid said.

"Reid shut up. It's for their own good." Victoria stepped in.

"Fine. Ali. Hayley. The rumors about our families are true." Reid said. He caught Ali as she fainted…

Ali Trevor moaned softly as she felt her boyfriend's hand smooth her hair back.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"Depends? Am I going crazy? I swear you just said all the rumors about your families are true. The witchcraft…" Ali said.

"I wish I could say I was lying… I really do." Reid said.

"Prove it." Ali stated. Reid grinned. His eyes flamed.

"Watch this." He said. The windows flew open. "Give me your hand." He requested. Ali laid her hand in his. Reid pulled her out the window and onto the roof.

"Big whoop I could do that." Ali said.

"Oh yeah? Bet you can't do this." Reid returned, stepping fully off the roof taking Ali with him.

"Holy shit Garwin." She cussed…

Hayley shook her head.

"The boys are witches?" She asked.

"Yes." Tyler said.

"Charlotte isn't?" Hayley asked.

"Thankfully no." Charlotte answered, holding a sleeping Collin.

"Okay weird now. I thought Caleb said the families only produced one?" Hayley asked.

"One heir. One that possesses the power." Caleb said. "The Garwin twins were majorly unexpected. Usually it is one son followed by a sibling a few years later but never twins."

"What exactly happened to Pogue?" Hayley asked.

"He was going after the fifth son." Caleb said. Charlotte started crying.

"Who's the fifth?" Hayley asked.

"Chase Collins." Tyler said. Hayley shook her head even more.

"Why was he stupid enough to go after someone who could kill him?" She asked.

"Chase called and told Pogue that he had his girlfriend. Luckily he had Kate. Not you. Pogue didn't know that. He went after Chase." Caleb explained. "Pogue thought he had you." Hayley choked back her tears.

"The baby." She whispered. "That's why he went after Chase."

"Baby?" Victoria asked.

"He found out yesterday. That's another reason Kate blew up at him." Hayley stated. Ali and Reid walked into the room. Ali noticed her best friend almost crying.

"You told them about the baby?" She concluded.

"You know it's weird how I'm supposedly the Womanizer but the Boy Scout and the Biker knock up the girlfriends first." Reid said only to have Victoria and Charlotte whack him on both arms.

**Leave it to Reid to make a sarcastic comment... **

**Pogue- Review people for the sake of my son**

**Seriousl Pogue you're gonna live to see him so... (Gets a look from Pogue) Nevermind listen to Biker boy.**


	7. Fall Fest

**So this is probably one of my longer chapters. **

**Reid- Still don't own us**

**Shut it Garwin**

Tyler slammed the door to the house. Glenn looked over at his son.

"You and Tori get into a fight?" He asked. Tyler shook his head. They had agreed to keep this between the Sons and not get the Fathers involved. "Then what's wrong?"

"What do you know about John Putnam?" Tyler asked.

"He was banished from the Covenant… killed… but fathered a son. That's all I know." Glenn stated. "Isn't the Fall Fest tonight?"

"Yeah… we're meeting at Caleb's in ten but I needed to ask you. And grab a different shirt." Tyler said.

"Whatever you guys are hiding from us will end up okay, Ty." His father said.

"I hope so Dad." Tyler said…

Charlotte slammed the door shut. Collin was playing in the floor with Caleb kneeling over him.

"What you think you'll blink and Chase'll have kidnapped him?" She mocked.

"Laugh all you want but it's a possibility." Caleb said. Charlotte shrugged.

"Reid set up some sort of protection spell around your house. Collin's room in particular. He and Evelyn should be okay." She said, lowering Caleb's head towards her own.

"What about you?" He asked.

"He left that one up to you." She replied, kissing the birthday boy. Tyler knocked on Collin's door.

"Showtime guys." He said. "You haven't seen Tori have you?"

"She was changing. She's probably in the old playroom." Charlotte answered. Tyler nodded and walked off. Caleb tucked Charlotte's blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her again. His fingers touched the necklace he had given her when she found out she was pregnant. Victoria knocked on the door this time.

"Hate to interrupt but we will be late if we don't move." She said, giggling slightly. Caleb shook his head.

"Guess we better get moving. Next thing you know Reid'll be up here." He laughed. Charlotte shrugged. She scooped up Collin. Caleb kissed her neck as she stood back up. She rolled her eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay with the others?" Caleb asked.

"Only if you promise me I'll wake up with you tomorrow." Charlotte returned.

"Promise." Caleb laughed. Collin was falling asleep in his mother's arms. Caleb watched them walk downstairs. Somehow those two would be safe. He wasn't sure how but they would be. Reid looked at the trio as they descended down the stairs. Charlotte looked happy. That's all that mattered to him at the moment. Too much was going on.

"You can't do this alone." Evelyn Danvers said as soon as her son got downstairs. "We have to go to the others."

"No He'll kill us all… including you." Caleb swore looking down at her. Charlotte clutched Collin closer to her.

"Then we'll go to your father…" Evelyn said.

"I know what you're thinking Mother and I won't allow it."

"But he loves you." Evelyn promised her son.

"Then he'll die with that secret." Caleb told his mother. He turned to Tyler and Reid. Victoria was clinging to Tyler with all she had.

"I want you to take Charlotte to the dance." He told them…

Chase watched as the group left for the dance. He laughed. They had something planned. So did he. He took a step towards the baby's room. He jerked back.

"Protection spell…" He laughed. He waved his hand. The spell waivered. He went through the window. Collin Danvers was asleep. "Daddy's looks, little Collin? Too bad you'll never know him." Chase touched the boy's head. "That'll keep Uncle Reid and Auntie Tori busy for a while." With that Chase Collins disappeared into the darkness…

Charlotte felt something wrong. The boys were talking to Caleb and Victoria had turned away for a minute. She felt woozy and everything collapsed…

Caleb swerved as something slammed his windshield. Chase appeared on the car.

"What's your plan Golden Boy?" He asked…

Victoria collapsed into Tyler's arms. Something was screaming in her head. Reid's phone went off.

"Evelyn?" He asked.

"_Collin's sick. Caleb and Charlotte aren't answering. Something's wrong Reid."_ Evelyn said. Reid and the other two ran. They arrived back at the Danvers's mansion. Victoria was up the stairs. Collin was burning up. He was deathly pale. Reid paced down stairs as Evelyn took off. Reid didn't ask. He was going to lose them. His sister. His nephew. One of his best friends. He couldn't take it. Not after Kai's death. What would happen then? His mom left him after Kai drowned. His dad would leave him next no doubt. Tyler scrambled up the stairs. He watched as Victoria held a cold pack on Collin's neck. They couldn't do anything. Just watch the baby suffer. Victoria looked up at Tyler, pleading. He couldn't do anything. She knew that. He just wished. Collin's face suddenly regained its color. Reid appeared in the door way. Phone in hand.

"It's over." He said, close to tears. "They got away."

"Collin's okay, too." Victoria said. Reid reached for his nephew. He held him close. Tyler gave his best friend a one armed hug.

"William is dead. Gave his powers for Caleb." Reid whispered to him. Tyler stumbled backwards into a chair…

Charlotte grabbed her son as soon as Victoria walked through the door. Caleb was sitting in a chair. He was worn out. Evelyn was comforting her son, tearing up herself. Collin latched onto his mother knowing himself something was wrong.

"Has anybody checked on Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"Hayley said he woke up. They might let him go home tomorrow." Victoria said. Caleb nodded. Charlotte took a step away from him. She was crying herself. Joseph Garwin, Glenn Simms and Wayne Parry walked in. Joseph held his daughter in his arms. Victoria took the opportunity to walk out. This was between the Covenant. She wasn't part of that. She pulled out her phone and sat on the steps. She put the phone to her ear as she dialed Dean's number.

"_Well, well, well, my baby sister finally calls." _Dean laughed into the phone.

"Don't mock me, Dean. You know that black magic you guys were worried about here? It's over. The witch is dead." Victoria said.

"_Something else is wrong. I can hear it in your voice." _Dean concluded.

"I was thinking about what Daddy did for you. It's how Caleb finished this other guy." Victoria said. "Daddy wouldn't do that for me. And even if he would've I wouldn't have let him."

"_You think I wouldn't have tried to stop Dad if I could've. And yeah he would've done the same for you. All of us would. Josh included." _Dean told his sister.

"I wouldn't let any of you. When we die we should stay that way." Victoria said. "Even you say so."

"_Dad couldn't lose us. He wasn't gonna let anything happen to us. If he didn't think I had you and Sammy taken care of, he…" _Dean tried to say. He would tell her anything to keep her calm even if he didn't know if it was the truth which he was positive it was.

"Daddy didn't know that. Maybe I wanted him. I needed him." Victoria swore.

"_What did Dad tell you before he came to me?" _Dean asked her.

"He wanted me to finish high school, go to college, get married, and have a family." Victoria said. "And…"

"_And?" Dean asked. _

"Look out for my brothers. They'd need me one day." Victoria said.

"_We're family, Sissy. You're a Winchester. You're tough." _Dean promised her. Victoria knew he was telling her the truth.

"Love you Dean." She told her brother.

"_Love you too, Sis. We'll be there soon. Sammy says hi by the way." _Dean stated. The siblings hung up. Victoria heard the door open and shut. Tyler sat down beside her. He was just staring at the ground. Victoria wrapped her arms around him.

"Reid didn't want to go in Collin's room for a reason." Tyler muttered. Victoria looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The reason it was just you and me in Collin's room. If Reid was in there I could have tried to get Collin's fever to break. Reid and Charlotte's little brother drowned four years ago in the pool. Kai was almost five. A month away from five years. Meredith was taking a shower. Reid and Charlotte had just turned thirteen. Reid could've used. It wouldn't have done any good. If both of us were able to we would've been able to save him. I wasn't thirteen I still had about four months. Kai decided he wanted to go swimming. He wasn't supposed to unless Reid or Charlotte were with him. The kid asked Reid but Reid and I were playing videogames and Reid told him to wait until Meredith was out of the shower. Kai didn't listen. He snuck down to the pool and jumped in. Next thing Reid and I know, Kai's screaming. He get down to the pool and he's struggling. Reid dove in and got him while I ran to Meredith. Meredith called 911. Kai died in the hospital less than three hours later. Reid swims in honor of Kai but he hasn't been able to go see a dying person since and when Evelyn called saying Collin was sick and Reid took one look at him and all he saw was Kai's face after he pulled him out of the pool. Meredith and Joseph got divorced a year later. Meredith always has and seemingly always will blame Reid for Kai drowning. Reid's got a fear of who will leave next if Charlotte or Collin die. Joseph promised his son nobody would leave him but Reid's scared. He stayed scared. If only Reid and I both had powers when Kai died, Kai would still be here. He'd be alive. But Collin wouldn't be here. Meredith had made sure her daughter grew up right once she left Charlotte surrendered to Caleb." Tyler said. Victoria was still confused.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked.

"You tell me." Tyler said.

"If Reid had walked away from that videogame, Kai would be alive. Just like when William Danvers stopped being selfish, he saved his son." Victoria said. Tyler laughed.

"And like if your Dad hadn't have gave himself for Dean, you'd have one less big brother to turn to. Which might be good for me but bad for you." He said.

"How Mister Simms would that be good for you?" Victoria asked.

"One less older brother to track me down when he finds out I'm sleeping with his baby sister." Tyler said, leaning down and kissing her. Victoria giggled.

"Shouldn't you be in there with the others?" She asked.

"They're discussing funeral things. I didn't want to leave you by yourself." Tyler told her. Victoria shook her head. Tyler kissed her head. "That and I can't watch Golden Boy crying." He admitted.

"Knew it was something else." Victoria stated. Tyler shrugged.

"Everything's going to get crazy." He whispered. "When are your brothers heading out this way?"

"Soon was all I got." She said.

"Soon? Man I'm so freaking screwed." Tyler joked.

"How are you still calm? Everybody else is crying and stuff but you're just so calm." Victoria pointed out.

"I'm not. I just… I'm looking on the bright side. Caleb's alive. Saved us all. William saved his son. Any of the father's would do the same. At the same time though, I wanna know how Chase got through Reid's protection spell. It was a strong one. I tried to get through it and it knocked me on the ground." Tyler said.

"He used. There's no other way." Victoria swore.

"I used. I knew the spell to get past it though. Reid didn't use anything that would be known." Tyler stated. He stomped his foot on the porch. "Chase must've been watching us." Victoria leaned on his chest.

"He probably was." She admitted. Tyler stood up knocking Victoria off him. She landed on her palms.

"Come on. I wanna try something." He said, dragging her to the Hummer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, jerking her arm free.

"Figuring out how Chase got into Collin's room." Tyler swore. They got back to the Danvers Mansion. Tyler's eyes flamed unlocking the door. "You go up to Collin's room. I'll get the spell if I get into Collin's room we'll know what happened. If I get knocked onto my ass…"

"We'll try again." Victoria finished.

"Exactly." Tyler said. It took them an hour to figure it out.

"So he had to have been watching." Victoria stated. Tyler nodded looking at Collin's dream catcher that was lying on the ground.

"You guys charmed the dream catcher? Isn't that kinda obvious?" Victoria asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I guess so. But it was the best option." He said. "Both of the houses have the same dream catcher. All the families have one. It helps to protect the sons. But when a stronger spell is cast on them… they protect the whole place."

"Will we have one?" Victoria asked. Tyler smiled down at her.

"Probably." He stated. They drove in silence back to the Colony house. Reid was standing on the porch.

"Where the hell did you two disappear to? Dad and Uncle Glenn have been freaking out." He yelled at them.

"Figuring out how the hell Chase got to Collin. Guess what we found lying on the ground by the window." Tyler said, swinging the dream catcher. Reid snatched it from Tyler and looked at it.

"Asshole." He growled…

**Reid- He is a total asshole I'm glad he's...**

**Pogue take care of that**

**Pogue- Reid hush it**

**Tyler- Review... her brothers are in the next chapter all three I might get hurt if nobody reviews...**

**There goes the surprise! Reviews are lovely.**


	8. Enter the Winchester Brothers

**So it's been forever since I've updated anything. I don't trust the network at school. But the good news is that I'm almost on break so updates will be more frequent.**

Victoria jumped as a hand covered her mouth in the library. Tyler laughed softly beside her.

"Jumpy?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I've messed with ghosts, werewolves, demons, my brothers and now witches but I never thought I'd be scared to death at school. What if Chase had succeeded? Collin wouldn't have his parents." She said. A spider crawled across the page of her notebook. She screamed. Tyler smashed it with another book.

"Weird." He stated. "Spiders were a specialty of Chase's family."

"Great now we're gonna be haunted by spiders. I do not like spiders." Victoria swore. Tyler looked at her funny.

"Do your brothers know you're scared of spiders?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm scared of them?" Victoria returned. He shrugged. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I think they're gonna stay where Josh is staying." Victoria stated. Tyler groaned and accidentally dropped the book on his foot. He yelled. Two minutes later the couple was kicked out of the library for being loud.

"Hope that wasn't important." Tyler laughed nervously. Victoria smacked him with her notebook.

"Research for my English essay. I need an A in that class to be able to hunt this Christmas break." She stated.

"I thought… Never mind." Tyler stated.

"Thought what? I don't have anywhere in Ipswich to stay for Christmas." Victoria stated. "I'm only staying for Thanksgiving because your mom is letting me."

"You don't think she'd let you stay for Christmas?" Tyler asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sure she would." Victoria swore.

"Then why don't you think about it?" Tyler snapped. Victoria shrugged.

"I don't know because… We don't really do Christmas. I don't think it'd be right." She stated.

"You don't do Christmas?" He replied.

"Dad was never around. I mean we tried. Dean really tried. Stolen crap. Josh would send a card. Sam did the homemade thing when we were kids. But never anything big." She said, sidestepping him and walking around.

"I'm sure Mom would love to have you for Christmas. I know your brothers would prefer you to finally have a Christmas." Tyler said.

"You don't know that. You don't know my brothers." Victoria stated.

"Why don't you ask them when they get here? All three of them." Tyler requested, stopping her long enough to take her notebook and steal a kiss.

"I don't know. Dean might feel hurt." She returned. Tyler just stared at her. "I'll ask him though."

"Thanks." He said, smiling almost victoriously…

*************************************Winchester***************************************************************************************************

Dean Winchester didn't like waiting on his sister. She was slow and her boyfriend occupied her time most of the time. Sam was leaning over the pool table.

"Dude she'll be here. She always shows up late." He told his older brother. Dean shook his head. Victoria appeared with Josh in tow and Tyler holding her hand. Dean stood up. Josh nodded at the younger man.

"Dean." He said.

"Josh." The other man stated. "Toria." He hugged his little sister. He gave Tyler a once over. "Treating her right, Simms?"

"Any other way to treat her?" Tyler returned.

"Smart ass." Dean mumbled. Victoria nodded over at a table. The five walked over to it. "So how's school?"

"Got an A on that paper." Victoria smirked.

"So you're gonna be able to hunt over Christmas?" Josh's eyes lit up. He and the Winchesters' were working on a case together and he missed his sister.

"I was going to ask you about something. Tyler wants me to stay with them." Victoria stated. Josh saw Dean stiffen. Sam was smiling at the couple.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"You're not in charge of her." Dean snapped. Josh rolled his eyes.

"She's seventeen; she can make her own decisions." He said. Dean shook his head. She was in his custody not Sam or Josh's. He didn't like the idea. There was already something different between the duo. They seemed closer.

"When?" Dean asked. Victoria froze.

"Christmas." Tyler said. Victoria didn't meet her brother's eyes.

"That's not what he's talking about, Ty." She said. Dean stood up and stormed out. Victoria ran after him. Tyler laughed nervously being left with the eldest and youngest of his girlfriend's brothers.

"So you two are cool with her staying for Christmas?" He asked. Josh shrugged.

"Like I said she's seventeen." He stated.

"It'd be good for her to have a real Christmas. Dean's just… well Dean." Sam said. Josh laughed.

"He's like your dad when it came to Tori." He said, looking at Sam and laughing harder. Sam rolled his eyes at the immature older man. Outside wasn't a joking atmosphere. Dean had ACDC blaring in the Impala. Victoria turned the volume down only to have Dean turn it up again.

"How do you wanna do this Dean?" Victoria asked, loud and clear in Dean's head. Dean finally turned the volume down.

"Do what Tori?" He asked.

"You're pissed because I slept with Tyler… my BOYFRIEND." Victoria stated.

"You're too young." Dean swore.

"I was five when I walked in on you. Ten when I walked in on Sammy. And Josh… well I was seven. So what does this tell us?" Victoria asked.

"You're my baby sister." Dean returned.

"And I'm fine. I love Ty and he loves me. Trust me." Victoria swore. Dean shook his head.

"Guess growing up with three brothers doesn't do much for you?" He said.

"Growing up with three brothers made me want to wait. And taught me how to knock a couple of people around… and trust me Tyler needs to be knocked around a little bit. He's got three brothers too and a sister." Victoria said.

"Guess that's true. I don't get those guys anyway." Dean said.

"They grew up together. All share the same power. They're a family. Just like us." Victoria explained. "So about Christmas?"

"Keep your grades up." Dean answered. "And I promise I'll think about it." Victoria flung at him. She hugged her brother.

"Are you killing him or hugging him?" Josh's voice asked. Victoria let go of her brother. Josh walked over to the two. He gave his sister a one armed hug.

"I gotta get. Daley's at Ellen's. Jo's disappeared. Girl's a damned good hunter but Aunt Ellen needs to let her go for once. She's probably fine." He said. Josh glared at Dean before walking off.

"You're involved aren't you?" Victoria stated.

"No… not that I know of… We took her on a hunt with us. I didn't know. I really didn't… Dad was with Jo's father on a hunt. He's the reason Jo doesn't have a dad. Dad apparently wasn't very good at working with others. You know what went on with Josh's dad." Dean stuttered.

"That was an accident though. Dad said it was an accident. Josh even said it was an accident." Victoria stated.

"I know but Ellen apparently doesn't like the idea of Jo hunting with us. Dad never told you… hell he never even told us this… but when Laura died Ellen said it'd be better if you lived with her. She was running the roadhouse and raising Jo. Dad said he was raising us alone and he'd raise you with us." Dean said as Sam and Tyler walked outside. Tyler looked at Dean before even considering kissing Victoria. Dean nodded at the teenager.

"You ever hurt her… I'll fill your ass with lead. You would not be the first guy I've shot because he hurt my sister." He said.

"I won't hurt her Dean." Tyler swore.

"I trust you. And if you knock her up, I'm going to kill you bring you back and kill you again." Dean said. Victoria gulped. "Oh god, you're already pregnant!"

"NO! It's just the sons always seem to have kids within a year and half, two years of each other, three at most. And Collin's a year. We just found out Pogue's going to be a dad in April…" Victoria said.

"I'm going to kill you." Dean said. Tyler was blindsided by a punch. Victoria jumped.

"Dean, you can't hit a minor." She yelled.

"I just did." Dean swore. "Get in the damn car, Toria. You're leaving Ipswich tonight."

"Dean, she's seventeen. Dad told you she had to make her own decisions." Sam defended his sister. The look in Dean's eyes said it all. Sam shut up and Victoria gave Tyler a sympathetic smile as she got into her brother's car. She laid her head on her knees and cried.

"Suck it up." Dean growled out. Sam hadn't said anything. By the time they got back to the motel to get Sam and Dean's stuff, Victoria was staring at the window. The Winchesters grabbed their bags and drove to Spenser.

"Wish Dad was still around." Victoria muttered.

"He would've pulled you out as soon as he got wind…" Dean yelled.

"Go to hell, Dean. Go join Dad in hell. See if he can come back in your place." Victoria snapped. Dean slammed on the brakes.

"Walk." He ordered. Victoria stared at him. "Get out and walk." She didn't budge. Sam finally interfered.

"Just take her back to Spenser, Dean. She can make it on her own. She has been for four years." He said, trying to be the calm one. Victoria wiped her eyes. Dean sped back to the school. He refused to look at his sister. Sam walked her back inside. Victoria opened her door. Sam hugged her.

"He's not going to forgive me." She cried.

"He will. You and Tyler just make it out of high school before we have a little nephew okay? I'll take care of Dean. See you around Christmas." Sam said.

"See ya Sammy." Victoria said. Her brother left. Tyler showed up a few minutes later.

"He didn't make you leave?" He asked.

"Sam… Sam said he'd talk to him." Victoria said sitting on her bed. She kicked one of Collin's toys away from her bed. She jerked Tyler on top of her…

****************************************************Garwin****************************************************************************************************

Charlotte opened her door. Victoria and Tyler were curled against each other. She accidently dropped her books causing Tyler to shoot up and Victoria to scramble to cover herself.

"Baby boy ain't a baby is he?" Charlotte asked, eyeing Tyler who had lost the sheet that was around his waist. He grabbed a little bit of the blankets covering Victoria. "Next time may I recommend a sock or tie on the door?"

"Thought you were with Caleb." Tyler swore.

"Caleb had homework and I just wanted to pick mine up. I'll leave you to yourselves. Use protection." Charlotte smirked.

"Stop hanging out with your brother." Tyler ordered. Charlotte blew them a kiss as she left. "She's one to talk."

"It was one mistake. Give 'em a break." Victoria stated.


	9. Fate's Hands

**So I have reasons for not updating ANYTHING but they're not good ones... I mean College comes first... But anyways... I updated! (Hides in little corner)**

**This ones most got the Winchesters and Josh but the rest of the Covenant are there I mean its a Covenant story... **

Nothing except Azazel and possibly John Winchester's eldest and most annoying son pissed Joshua Nicholas Dylan off. Nothing. Except for the slap he got when he walked into his aunt's Roadhouse.

"Joshua! How dare you? You knew she was with them. You knew what happened to her father… to your father… to your mother! It was all John Winchester's fault." Ellen Harvelle screamed at her nephew. Josh was holding his cheek. A handprint was visible on the twenty-eight year old's face.

"She wants to hunt." He defended.

"If Cassandra wants to hunt when she's older will you let her? If Daley dies?" Ellen spat.

"Ya might wanna be real careful how with ya answer that, Josh." Ash spoke up.

"If she is old enough as in IF she was Jo's age." Josh said. "Ash, you got what I want?" The blonde man said turning to Ash.

"When have I ever failed you, Joshua?" Ash asked. Josh grinned…

Victoria squealed as Charlotte held the ice cream to her back.

"Why am I your friend?" She yelled pulling Tyler's jacket tighter.

"Cause you love me." The blonde girl said. Victoria shook her head. Two people landed on the ground beside them. Reid and Tyler were grinning like idiots.

"What did you two do?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing." Reid swore. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Golden boy caught us using to set up for Pogue's party." Reid shrugged.

"He caught Reid using. I was blowing up balloons." Tyler smirked. Charlotte smacked them both.

"How were you blowing up balloons?" Victoria asked.

"Magic." Tyler smirked. "Bitch alert." Charlotte looked at the direction Tyler was looking. Kate and Pogue were yelling at each other.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Victoria asked.

"I say adios Kate." Charlotte swore. She leaned back against the wall the quartet now had occupied. Her blue eyes were staring into space. "How do you think Hayley is?"

"Pregnant." Reid said, earning him two slaps. "Why?" He groaned.

"Cause you are an annoying pig." Charlotte said. Reid groaned and tackled his twin sister to the ground. Victoria felt a sudden chill. Her head whipped around towards the dark corner of the campus. Yellow eyes stared at her. She gripped Tyler's hand.

"You trying to break my hand?" Tyler asked.

"Yellow Eyes." She whispered. Tyler looked down at her confused. "The demon that killed Dad." She said without looking up. "I need to call Sam." Tyler watched his girlfriend disappear before breaking up the fighting twins who were now just tickling each other…

Victoria locked every window and door in her and Charlotte's room. Charlotte was going to her mom's this weekend after a fight with her dad on whether or not Meredith Garwin was fit to see her grandson. Charlotte of course won after Liddie did some persuading. Victoria made salt lines around the whole room. Tyler couldn't even set foot in there without her knowing. Magic or not. She curled up on her bed and called Sam.

"_You alright?" _Her brother asked.

"Yellow Eyes was here at school. I… I don't know what to do… If he's here… Sammy, I'm scared. I…" Victoria stumbled over words…

Dean was staring at the road as Sam's cell rang. He ignored his younger brother for most of the conversation until the words Yellow Eyes rolled off the younger Winchester's tongue.

"You got Salt lines set up?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah… Sam… Josh is beeping in. Maybe he knows something."_ Victoria said on the other line. Sam hung up. Dean was already doing an illegal u-turn.

"Guess we're heading back to Ipswich." He said. Sam nodded…

Josh punched at the wall. He was going to end this with Azazel right now. That was against everything they had planned. Daley walked into the room and hugged her husband. He was trying to be tough. That was the plan.

"He won't hurt her." Daley promised.

"He was near her. That's bad enough." Josh swore. Daley nodded and drew her knife. Josh smiled at her. She had his back like always. "Azazel, you fucking moron!" He yelled.

"Now, Joshua is that anyway to talk to your father?" Azazel said flicking his wrist and throwing the two against a wall.

"You're not my dad." Josh swore, grinding his teeth. "You were in Ipswich."

"She's so talented. Just like your mother, Josh. Laura was talented." Azazel said, getting closer to the boy he had raised. Daley's hand moved towards her knife…

Victoria didn't know what she was seeing until it was done. She grabbed her phone and tried calling Dean.

"_Hey it's Dean…" _The voicemail said. She hung up and called Sam…

Josh struggled against Azazel. The demon shook his head.

"Still a fighter? After ten years of you running loose without a leash I have to put you back on one? Really Joshua? And you Daley Rae had better not even think about throwing that knife." He said. He held out his hand. The knife floated to him. "Your mom left you that knife."

"Go to hell." Daley growled.

"I've already been there, sweetheart." The demon said as the Winchester boys broke in.

"Get the hell out of here, Dean!" Josh yelled. The two Winchesters were flung against walls.

"Let them stay, Joshua. They should be here for this. Find out what will happen to them if they get in my way." Azazel laughed. Daley moved for her backup knife and threw it at the Yellow Eyed Demon, who caught it. He looked at the inscription. "Mine forever. How very… unlike you Joshua…" He said, throwing the knife perfectly at Daley. She went wide eyed as the knife sliced her throat. Josh couldn't breathe. He let himself drop against the demon's grasp. Where was the point in fighting? His wife was just killed before his eyes. Victoria. He remembered.

"You like deals… I'll make you one… Me for Tori. I die you never touch her, look at her or go near her again…" He said.

"Josh! Are you stupid?" Dean finally yelled. Josh glanced at the man. "Toria wouldn't want you to." Dean swore.

"Ah what do we do with this situation? Make the deal and lose my best psychic or let my plans go as planned?" Azazel said. "Fine… because I know you're going to be hunting me even more now because of Daley's death, I'll take your deal. You get say one week no you're my boy so two weeks. Tell that bitch sister of yours bye, bury Daley and I don't know… see that baby girl of yours. But do anything reckless and Victoria dies. I believe we have a deal, Joshua."

"Deal." Josh said. The room went black…

Victoria didn't need Josh to call her. She had seen it. Daley was dead. Josh had two weeks. She had messed up the salt lines. Tyler was on his way up. It was time to tell him the truth about her father's death…


	10. OOC Reid

Josh lay out in the bed of his truck. He didn't wanna move. She was dead. He was on time frame. It was going to be bad. He wasn't going to get to kiss her anymore. But his baby sister would live. His baby sister. She looked so much like their mom. He heard the Impala's door slam. A gun cocked. Dean was aiming a rifle in his face.

"I ought to blow your brains out." He snarled.

"Your dad threatened to do that." Josh said, kicking the gun away from Dean's hand. "You see your problem here Winchester is that I am the one saving your sister. No big brother Dean to save her. Hell you couldn't even save her from that Ghost up in Maryland."

"You don't know shit about what happened that day!" Dean yelled.

"You let her hunt alone basically. She was by herself. You left her as bait." Josh screamed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to tell my sister I love her and stay near my daughter."

"I just can't believe Joshua Dylan is going to let himself die…" Dean said, shaking his head.

"Joshua Dylan died twenty three years ago." The blonde said as he slammed his truck door…

************************Covenant****************************************

Tyler Simms held his girlfriend as she slept. He had known about demons and that supernatural stuff since he met her. But her brother selling his soul, he never saw that coming.

"_He lost his wife. What's the worst that can happen to him after that?" Victoria stated. Tyler shook his head. _

"_He has a daughter and sister to live for!" Tyler yelled. _

"_So what! He did it! I can't change it. I didn't ask him to sell his soul!" Victoria snapped. She sank down. "That's my brother. That's my Mama's son. My only connection to my Mama." She had her arms wrapped around her knees. Tyler couldn't do anything to help her except sit beside her…_

************************Covenant****************************************

Charlotte kicked the door shut. Collin looked up at her from where Caleb had him playing on the floor of the study.

"Hey booger." She said, scooping the toddler up. He glared at her.

"He's been playing with that basketball all day." Caleb laughed, not spinning around. Collin reached for the ball.

"Wish he'd just start talking." Charlotte admitted grabbing the ball and handing it to Collin. Caleb snorted.

"You'd cry. You cried when he started crawling, pulling himself up, and walking. Talking and you'll be a wreck." He stated. Charlotte whacked him before sitting on his lap. Collin threw the ball on the ground and stared at his parents. Charlotte sighed and set him down. Caleb laughed. "See I'm shocked you are okay with him doing that."

"And I have a choice?" Charlotte asked. A spider crawled across the desk. Charlotte screamed and fell all the way back into Caleb. He whacked it away. "I hate spiders. Especially since…" She said. Collin squealed. The room was suddenly filled with spiders. Caleb's eyes went black and Collin was in Charlotte's arms. The spiders came together. Charlotte clutched Collin closer as the message became clear. _I'm still here. _Caleb held Charlotte closer to him as the spiders disappeared…

************************Covenant****************************************

Victoria tied her hair up with a ribbon. She was running late to class as it was. She turned around as spiders filled her room. She screamed. Somebody shook her awake. Tyler was sitting up in bed beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Victoria shook her head.

"Spiders." She said as Tyler's phone rang. He looked at it.

"It's Caleb." He said answering the phone…

************************Covenant****************************************

Josh picked up his daughter. She clung to him.

"Mama?" She asked. Cassie was just a baby. She needed her mother. Josh choked.

"No Mama." He told her as Daley's cousin walked into the room.

"I can not believe you." Isa yelled.

"Not like I could stop him." Josh swore. Isa shook her head.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I can not believe you sold… have you told Ellen?" She asked.

"No." Josh said.

"Are you going to?" Isa asked.

"I was going to tell her before I went to Massachusetts." He said. "Where's Cassie's bag?"

"Devon took it to the truck." Isa stated. "You realize I have two kids of my own don't you?"

"I know. I'm asking you to help me… atleast until Victoria's twenty one." Josh begged. "Keep some stability in Cassie's life."

"Maybe selling your…" Isa said as her eleven year old son and his father came inside. She quieted. Last thing she needed was them finding out about the Supernatural. She had hid it for eleven years and had no intention on telling them now. She hugged her cousin's husband. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Promise." Josh said…

************************Covenant****************************************

Victoria clung to Tyler as he walked her down the hall. Reid came dragging Ali alongside of him.

"What is up with the spiders?" Tyler yelled.

"I don't know. Did Caleb call you too?" Reid asked.

"Yep." Victoria said.

"What the hell is going on?" Pogue yelled. Hayley was walking with him, wearing his tee-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts even though it was quite obvious what they had been doing nobody said anything.

"Spiders are in everyone's dreams." Caleb said, carrying his son as Charlotte walked with her head down.

"Unless you're us and they're real." She said.

"Pogue would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Hayley asked.

"Babe, why don't you and Ali go back to your dorm room? We'll talk at dinner." Pogue said, dropping a kiss to her head. Hayley went to argue but something in his eyes told her not to. Fear.

"See you then." She said. She and Ali left.

"How's she doing?" Victoria asked.

"Scared. Her dad wants to pull her out. But she's fighting him. She's graduating early." Pogue said.

"How are you with that?" Charlotte asked, taking Collin.

"Scared shitless. I'm too young." Pogue stated. Charlotte giggled.

"Fifteen is too young, Pogue. Eighteen is the age our parents got married at." She said. Pogue looked at her before turning back to Caleb.

"So spiders?" He said…

"Why's it gotta be spiders?" Victoria complained.

"Let me guess why couldn't it be butterflies?" Reid returned.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Victoria mocked.

"Ease up Weasley." Reid returned the teasing.

"Enough you two." Caleb said. Tyler shook his head at the duo.

"But still why's it gotta be spiders?" Victoria asked. Charlotte shrugged agreeing with her best friend.

"Chase's family. They had a thing with spiders." Caleb said. "Manipulation."

"That's why they spelled out what they did." Charlotte stated.

"He's still here somewhere." Pogue said. Caleb nodded. Reid shook his head. The lights blew out. Caleb moved over to Charlotte suddenly thankful they had dropped Collin off at her dad's house.

"Can he get down here?" Charlotte asked.

"He's a son." Caleb answered bluntly. Victoria grabbed Tyler's hand. He squeezed it. Reid's eyes went black. Chase laughed as random candles lit up. He was standing in front of them. The boys all let their eyes flame.

"All six of you in one room… this I like." Chase said, laughing. Victoria stepped sideways behind Tyler. Charlotte had bee shoved behind Caleb. "I heard about your brother, Tori. Selling his soul. Tsk, tsk."

"Shut up, Chase." Tyler snarled.

"Touchy, guess I know how to get on my little brother's nerves." Chase smirked. His eyes flashed and his hand waved. Tyler was flung backwards knocking Victoria down in the process. The couple fell to the ground with a thud. Reid growled and threw something at Chase. The boy stumbled. Charlotte tried to move to the motionless couple on the ground. She was thrown into the Danvers family stone.

"They don't have anything to do with this Chase!" Caleb yelled. Pogue and Reid flanked him.

"You still don't get it do you?" Chase laughed. "The girls irritate me. Tyler is you guys' weakness and… well I'm still…"

"A power hungry bastard?" Reid asked.

"Awh thanks Reid." Chase smirked. "Why don't you go help your boyfriend there?" He asked, lazily tossing the blonde towards his friends. Reid fell to the ground with black eyes. Caleb and Pogue watched as the younger son threw Chase into the stone stairs.

"You want to see power?" Reid growled. Caleb and Pogue both came up with balls of energy. "Power isn't what we have. It isn't magic. No matter how much I love using Power isn't that. Power is the energy to stop. Power is knowing who is more important. Power is family." He spat. Three blast of energy nailed Chase. He was gone in a burst of flame. Reid crumpled to the ground…

************************Covenant****************************************

Charlotte smiled at her older brother as he came to.

"They said you'd wake up." She said.

"My head hurts." Reid mumbled. Charlotte laughed.

"I'd expect it to. What were you thinking, Reid? Chase could've killed you. Would've killed you." She told her brother.

"I was thinking of you, Ty, and Tori." He said, closing his eyes. His head was killing him. Charlotte curled up beside her brother on the bed.

"You're my favorite big brother, Reid." She said. Reid cracked a smile as he drifted off to sleep. Charlotte fell asleep beside her brother but not before noticing the baby monitor tapped to the bottom of his night stand. "Reid's got a soft side." She laughed. The first rays of sunlight were streaming through the windows when the twins woke up the next morning. Reid's head was still driving him up the wall. It hurt to look into the sunlight. Charlotte was curled into his side. The night came back to him. Chase. Everything that had happened. Tyler and Victoria getting knocked out. Charlotte being thrown into a chair and him finishing Chase.

"You awake?" Joseph asked peering into his eldest's room with his grandson in his arms. Reid nodded.

"Charlotte's not." He said.

"Your sister worries about you." Joseph said.

"I'm fine." Reid swore walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you really?" Joseph asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Reid said. Charlotte walked into the hall; she took Collin from his grandfather. Reid had disappeared.

"He's been like this since Kai…" Charlotte started.

"I don't want to talk about Kai, Charlotte Marie." Joseph yelled at his daughter.

"That's what will help your son, Dad!" Charlotte returned. "You don't want to talk about it. Especially what happened after."

"It's in the past, Charlotte. Your brother's got that part of him locked away somewhere." Joseph said.

"Because everyone's making it seem like since Mom's in New York, Reid's fine." Charlotte yelled. "It's not just you, Dad. Liddie wants to help him but you and the other fathers won't let anyone. Caleb and the guys don't even know what happened to him. Mom hit him, Dad. She still blames him for Kai." The blonde girl carried her son into the other room. Joseph leaned against the wall. His daughter's words sinking in.


End file.
